


Would you ever say "I love you?"

by Yo_Hello_Greetings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little of angst, Angst and Feels, Don't worry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, McCree is so kind, McCree is so sweet, Sex, almost enemies, but always ends up well, jesse mccree - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_Hello_Greetings/pseuds/Yo_Hello_Greetings
Summary: You and McCree has known each other from a little while ago now, but have never remain together, as you two work for different people. But you two sometimes meet under unexpected circumstances.Reader loves him but refuses to admit it. But McCree will make her say it at the end.Reader is kind of... irritable. But she'll relax eventually.





	Would you ever say "I love you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the first chapters are going to be encounters beetween these two, from time to time, (encounter per chapter), and after that, the chapters will be linear, with the two of them together (I hope that made sense?) Well then here you go! <3

McCree was running through the halls of the castle in Eichenwalde, being aware of his surroundings. He entered a room when he noticed a shadow in one of the walls. He looked at his side and saw you there, looking back at him, and he kept running forward out of the room.

_Wait_

He walked backwards until he reached again the room he had just left, just to see you there again, sitting in the floor, him questioning you with his eyes.

“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT BASTARD KEEP GOING WHERE YOU WERE HEADING.”

“What are ya doin’ there?”

“That’s none of your business fuck off.”

He studied you with more attention. You were sitting in the stone floor, legs crossed and arms chained above your head, furrowed eyebrows and red cheeks, what McCree believed it was caused by embarrassment.

“How did ya end up like that?”

“I told you it’s none of your business. Go hunt some bison or something.”

He sighed.

“Don’t be so rude to the only person who can rescue you right now.”

“Thank you, but I can handle this all by myself.”

“No, you can’t, stop being so childish.” He said, as he approached you.

“I am not being! You cowboy ass piss OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- Mhhpphmm” you couldn’t keep screaming as he covered your mouth with his gloved hand.  
“Stop being so noisy. There is too much echo in the castle”

You _tch_ ed at him, and looked next to him, to the floor, as he was in front of you, unchaining you.

He looked down at you. You were sitting in a very inviting position, actually. An idea crossed his mind and he smiled to himself. He run his hands from your wrists where he was working through your arms until reaching your chest.

“MCCREE!” you exclaimed, because of the unexpected touch in your sensitive areas.

“What?” he said, stroking and squishing your boobs, causing your face to burn of embarrassment. You felt helpless, you couldn’t do anything. You were at his mercy.

“Stop!”

“Thought you would like it.”

“Why would I?!”

“That’s what you had showed me in our previous encounters.” He said raising his eyebrows.

“Idiot...”

He leaned on you and started kissing your neck. You couldn’t help it. There was no point in denying it to yourself. You liked the man. Of course you did. But you would never say it out loud and even less accept these feelings. You felt how his soft lips planted kisses in your sensitives areas in your neck, jaw, ear, hairline, nape,… while he kept tracing your chest, belly, and legs. You noticed how moans wanted to escape from your mouth, but you didn’t let them do it. You leaned your head where he was kissing, so he could have less places to kiss, making it difficult to him, making him stop.

  
“Why are you always so difficult?” he looked at you in the eyes, but you looked away. “…Ok, if you don’t like it, just stop me.” He grabbed your jaw and moved his face closer to yours, noses almost touching “You said you could unchain yourself alone right?” Then he whispered, “Now could be the right moment to do it” and he planted his lips onto yours.

You wanted to moan. Sweet Jesus, his lips were so soft, and felt so nice. His smell, a mix of alcohol, cigar, gunpowder and some masculine cologne, were driving you crazy. You wanted to moan, you wanted to let it free, because if you kept it anymore you were going to explode. His strong jaw pressed into your mouth, his beard rasping you slightly, making shivers run through your spine and, _in your core_. You couldn’t keep them anymore, and when he made it into your mouth, you let them free at last.

After hearing this, he stopped, you opened your eyes and saw him looking at you, with a shitty smirk on his face.

  
“Thought so.”

You felt your face burn double this time, but you didn’t have any time to worry about it, as he pressed again his lips into yours, kissing you passionately.  
He put a hand in your womanhood, which had been palpitating since his first strokes. He didn’t plan on going farther than that – _this time_ – but wanted to make you fluster a little before unchaining you.

You felt his hand rubbing against it, and this time you couldn’t help the moans. You felt a sweetness growing in your belly, and you wanted more. More touching. More kissing. Sex. You wanted to have this man on top of you, pounding you fiercely on the floor.  
However, he stopped.

You looked at him, flustered. _Why does he stop now?_

“Alright then, let’s get you unchained, darlin.”

He had stopped all his actions and concentrated in the chains around your wrists again.

“Hmm” he murmured after a few seconds. Then he stood up and draw his peacemaker.

“What ar…” he put his hand in your head pushed it down, then you heard two loud gunshots above you, and you felt how your arms fell to your sides. You touched you damaged wrists for the friction of the chains.

“Now let’s move out of here.” He said.

You were a little pissed that he didn't continue, but not like you were going to admit it anyway.

“Are you goin’ to tell me how did ya end up like that?” he said, heading out of the room.

You huffed, following him “I got the mission of gather information about this gang I was after, but something went wrong, and they discovered me. Then the assholes chained me as you saw, and there they were deciding on what to do with me. But then they received a call, that seemed important, probably from his boss or something, urging them to get out of here as soon as possible. Then they laughed at me and just left me chained in there. Those assholes.”

“When was that?”

“A day ago.”

“Ha-have ya been a-a whole day there?” he burst into laughter, pointing at you.

“Shut up! Ugh!!!

“C’mon I’ll invite you to eat.”

“There’s no need in wasting your money on me, thank you.”

“C’mon, don’t be so difficult, just accept it this time. You must be hungry… and I bet ya ain’t got no money!

“I do have, so don’t worry.”

“Yeah? Where? You ain’t got with you that backpack you carry everywhere.”

You kept silent, looking aside.

“See? You are completely helpless right now. Just let me help” he said, smiling softly at you.

_…Ahhh… he’s so sweet. How cute._

“Ok…” you said, looking in another direction. You didn’t want to give in, but he was being so nice. As always. At least you should thank him “T-thank you…”

“What?”

“Ah-!... nothing...”

“Did ya just tell me thank you?”

“Me???”

“You did!” he said smiling.

“I!... I did, ok?”

“It’s weird hearin’ something like that from you, haha.”

“Ugh…” you tried to be decent and this is what happens, you won’t be repeating this again.

“That makes me happy” he said with a big bright smile, an honest one, a beautiful one.

Just seeing the man so happy and cheered up made your heart pump, and you felt a sweet feeling in your chest.

Ok, maybe you would do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that?? It is a little short but this is just the beginning! I'll try to not last to much when updating. I hope I didn't make any spelling errors (at least not so much) as english is not my first language. See you very soon! <3


End file.
